Dreams
by Lady White
Summary: Izaya is having dreams about a Shizuo and can't get the man out of his head! Dreams are nice but that's all they'll ever be, dreams. What if you want more then that? Suggested themes.


I walk down the dark street with blood running down my shirt and onto the wet street below my feet. I had met someone who could give me a pace of information that I needed but it ended really bad. The guy had set of a bomb before I could get away and it hit me pretty hard. The rain was nice, the way it felt on my hot skin made me feel better. I turned a corner feeling dizzy, if this continued I would pass out soon. I bumped into someone. He shoved me to the ground making me it the street side hard.

"I'm sorry didn't see you there." I say smirking at the fat guy.

It didn't matter if I was on death road I would always come up with a remark to anyone.

He grabbed me by my jacket hurting the wound in my side.

"You trying to get yourself killed?" He asked rising his first.

"Well you know, got to do something with my free time." I gasp out the pain getting to me the more I was messed with.

"Lights out ass hole." He yelled.

I felt the hit and fell to the street, people even stopped to look at the poor guy who was bleeding to death on the side on the road.

God, humans where so…amazing.

They would stop whatever they where doing to watch as a man got beaten, but wouldn't even lift a finger to help him.

Normally I would love to watch something like this go down but when you're the man on the ground you don't really think it's funny.

I smiled at the man and went for the pocket knife I had in my jeans.

I stopped when my hand got in to that pocket, it was gone.

I felt a little panic go though me, this never happened! I always had my knife on me.

The man from before reached me and smiled down on me with yellowing teeth.

"Not so smart now, are you?" He said giving me a hard kick to the face.

I almost went into the street but someone had stepped on me, stopping me from going into the speeding cars.

I looked up with watery eyes from the kick I just received.

**SHIZUO!**

My mouth fell open, did God really hate me THAT much?

To let Shizuo find me NOW of all times, when I could barely move and was bleeding thaw my jacket.

The blond looked at me from over his glasses, face staying blank and emotionless.

He looked up at the guy who lost all color in the face the moment he was met with Shizuo.

"Did you do this to him?" He asked in a monotone voice.

The fat guy scratched his head and smiled trying to hide his fears.

"Oh, well you know he was mouthing off so I thought I would teach the kid a lesson." He chuckled.

Shizuo face turn one of burning rage and he walked up to the man stepping over me as he did so.

"No one touches Izaya but me do you get that!" He says picking the man right off the ground with only one hand.

I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at Shizuo, why was he doing this?

Shore he loved to kick the crap out of me, but to stop me from dyeing?

That was not like him at all, he was my monster, not my protector.

"I'm sorry!" The guy said but I knew it was too late.

Shizuo chucked him over the street and into a trash can on the ether side.

I was still staring but then a huge pain washed over my stomach and I gasped out.

A puddle of my own blood was forming narrowed me the same color of roses.

Suddenly Shizuo put his shoe under my chin and made me look up at him.

The people who where watching where taking pitchers, just great now I would forever remember the time Shizuo made a fool of me.

I give him a smile.

"Well look who came to my rescue." I breath out.

"Shut up Izaya." He said picking me up from the ground.

My eyes winded but the moment my head touched Shizuo's chest I was gone.

I don't know how long a was asleep before my eyes opened to a tan ceiling above me.

"Nice to see your awake Izaya." Shizuo said from where he was sitting on the window ceil.

His blond hair was glowing in the early morning sunlight that leaked though the open window.

He wore a black shirt and jeans, he looked relaxed.

Nothing like the Shizuo I knew, this was a side I had never even dream of seeing of the man.

I felt my face heat and I sat up shaking such thought from my mind.

"Where have you taken me Shizuo?" I asked giving him a smirk.

I was met with brown eyes and no glasses to hide them.

"My apartment." He said trying to keep the hatred out of his voice and failing.

I looked around, wood flooring, a simple one bedroom.

Somehow it was just so…Shizuo.

Not that I ever took the time to think about the monster or anything, but a small place where he could come to every night and not have to walk pasted an empty bedroom.

That just seemed to fit what little I knew about the man.

"It's…"

"If you say the wrong thing all pop you stitches." He hissed.

I smiled it was tempting to mess with the blond but I held back.

"Nice…I was going to say nice." I say softly.

I got him off guard and he look away blushing brightly.

"Oh, thank you I guess." He said.

I couldn't help but start laughing grabbing my stomach I thought it was so funny.

The blond stood anger filling his face.

"What the hells so funny!" He yells.

"Us!" I chuckle trying to stop.

His brown eyes winded and a pout go to his lips.

"What so funny about us?" He asked.

"Out of all the things I've thought about you, I never thought I would wake up in your bed and have a normal conversation with you!"

I stopped that had come out a little odd and from the look on Shizuo's face he thought so to.

"Umm, that came out a little odd…sorry." I say giving him a smile.

"You think about me?" He asked hiding his eyes be hide his hair.

I blush and shake my head.

"Oh, come on don't get mad! I didn't mean anything by it. Who wouldn't give some thought to their personnel stocker." I say but when I looked at Shizuo's face the smile felt my lips.

He looked dark, almost evil.

I looked down and blushed just not noticing I was necked and had bandages all over me.

Shizuo must have done this to wail I was unconscious…

"Umm, where are my cloths?" I asked trying to break the quite.

Suddenly Shizuo was right in my face, I gasped but he pushed his lips to mine the moment I did so.

I was pushed down to the bed by the blond, I put my hands on his chest but he had his hand on each side of my head, keeping me from going anywhere.

I felt his tong push into my mouth making me arch into the blond.

I tried to shake my head to break the kiss but it didn't work at all.

His hand touched my face softer then I thought he ever would.

I open my eyes to see he was looking at me as well.

His eyes were filled with lust and hunger.

Finely Shizuo let me breath.

"What the hells wrong with you!" I say pushing on him.

He gave me an angry look.

"It's your fault for saying things like that when you look so…." He couldn't finish.

I blush and scrabble out of bed only in boxers thank God I wasn't completely necked.

I try to go for the door but Shizuo's gets in front of me with heated look.

"Izaya…I'm sorry. Please don't leave, at least looking like that." He said hiding be hide his bags.

"Are you out of your mind! Your ruining everything!" I say hitting him and looking at my feet.

His brown eyes where wide and I felt wet tears go down my face.

"You ass hole…your not suppose to be kind to me! You can't be human!" I yell and try to go around him.

He grabbed me stopping me from going anywhere.

"And why can't I be human Izaya?" He asked sternly.

I turn with a flushed face.

"Because I love humans!" I say as he puts me to the door.

His hands are on my shoulders and my hearts beating to fast and he's, he's way to close to me!

I close my eyes and he puts him lips to mine, softly this time.

"Izaya…." He whispers to me sweetly.

My eyes open and I blush.

His hand go up my body and I cry out wrapping my hand in his blond hair.

I shot out of bed and screamed, what the hell was that!

I look around to see my bedroom and computer on my desk.

I touch my flushed face, it was a dream? It was all a dream?

I started to shake and look down at my body, I was just fine.

There wasn't a scratch on me, all that had just been a dream about…about SHIZUO!

I got out of bed, this was not good! This was the third one this week! In one week I had a dream about me and Shizuo having sex in an elevator, swimming necked!, and now this!

Each dream was getting more and more fluffy!

Why was I starting to wonder about him more and more! It was getting out of hand! Really out of hand!

I shook my head, I needed some air!

I got dressed in my normal outfit and walked out of my apartment in a bit of a hurry.

The night air was cool on my flushed skin and my head was getting clear and clear the more I walked.

I went to a bar and got completely smashed almost to the point where I couldn't walk right, I really needed that.

After that I finely came to a place that made my eyes winded even in my drunken state, I was at a park around where Shizuo lived.

This was getting bad, I had just walked ten miles to Shizuo's place almost completely drunk!

This was getting bad and fast, I was dizzy and needed to sit before I fell and never got back up.

Why did I want to see him, touch him, be with him!

It was all to human, to real…to…to…odd.

I wasn't human so why could I feel such things!

I walked over, passed the old play ground and sat on a wing where I would some times wait for Shizu-chan to come out and play.

This was to much, his blond hair, amazing strength, the power held only in his eyes to make me want even more from him that I was getting now.

I couldn't help it, I wanted my enemy, my rival, my Shizuo.

The man who would chase me down any ally, fallow me though any maze, maybe that was why…because no matter where I was Shizuo would be there to.

I hard a noise that calls me back to the park, it's still dark and a white fog had passed over the place wail I wasn't looking.

**"IZAYA!"**

You know the little cage thingy that they have in the parks that kids climb in and out of.

Well Shizuo had bent it so that I couldn't get out and trapped me to the side bar of the swing set.

My head shot up to see the blond smiling darkly at me.

"Who would have thought me feeding my addiction would lead me getting you like this." He says driving the bar deep into my stomach.

I yelp at the pain but still looked at him with a fire that I never have before.

"You know Shizu-chan my dreams don't have shit on the real you." Smirk pulling my knife and cutting the bar into pieces.

His eyes winded and I punch him in the face making him fall on the slid of the play ground.

He got up with anger that I had never seen before after giving me a strange look.

"What the hell does that mean!" He yells breaking off the slide and tossing it at me.

I jump over it and land in front of the blond swaying for only a moment, with a smirk on my face.

I grab the tie of his bartender outfit and pull him closer to my face.

"What do you think? I dream about you all the time and it's driving me to drink! Do you know that, you bastard!" I said punching him so that he fell to the ground.

His eyes went wide and I started laughing so hard it hurt.

My eyes went wide, I was finely letting out all the frustration I had over the blond and it made me feel a little nuts.

**"GOD!"** I say looking up at the sky. "I wonder why he hates me so much to make me dream of you! The one man in this world that would rip me into pieces if I get to close to him!" I giggle giving him a grin after my crazed outburst.

Shizuo's face only made me bust out laughing all over again. He was so cute sitting on the ground wide-eyed and shocked.

I continued my laughing until that is I felt something touch my hand making me look up with wide eyes.

I was met with Shizuo's soft brown eyes.

"Izaya, you should calm down, your shaking." He whispered to me.

My mouth fell open, was I still dreaming?

"This just isn't fair! Why do you torment me so Shizu-chan!" I say covering my eyes and smiling to the sky.

"Izaya your really drunk, you could hurt someone if you walk around the way you are now." He said strangling to keep his voice even.

I look at him, so that's what this was…he just didn't want me running off drunk.

I felt tears go to my eyes making him look like I had just slapped him.

"I see…" I say taking a step and staggering.

I grab my hair in anger, why couldn't I control my fucking body.

I looked down at my hand.

"I wonder if this is how you feel, never in control…" I say falling only to have the blond grab me before I hit the ground.

Could this night get any worse?

When I woke up in the morning I was laying in a bed in a baggy shirt that wasn't my own and borrowed boxers.

I sat up only to feel the awful headache take me over.

I grab my head and look around, there where pills next to a glass of water on a night stand which I took right away.

Then I looked around and covered my ears when the bedroom door opened to revel an angry-looking Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan? What am I doing here?" I say rubbing my head.

"I found you at the park across the street completely drunk, and since kicking your drunken ass would do nothing for me, I took you home so you wouldn't hurt anyone." He hissed balling his hands into fists.

I looked down hiding my face with my dark bangs.

"Oh, thanks. All go home now then." I say smiling lightly.

I get out of bed and start to walk past Shizuo who turns faster the anything I've ever seen and grabs my arm lifting me slightly.

My eyes go wide and he glairs at me in a way that could kill.

"You think I'm going to just let you go after everything that happened last night you stupid flea!" He says slamming me to a wall.

My heart hammers in my chest, I knew he was probably just going to kick my ass but it was still thrilling to he controlled my Shizuo.

Although he grabbed my hair with his free hand and pushed his lips to mine in a controlling needy kiss.

I struggled at first but then gave into his hard kiss.

It was amazing, he let me slid back to the ground and are hands where in one anothers hair trying to pull the ether closer somehow, anyway to get are bodies closer.

I yelped as Shizuo's hand went up my shirt and rubbed my chest.

The kiss finely broke and I stared into his eyes.

"Room?" I asked.

He nodded and took me right off my feet and we went into his bedroom.

I was put on the bed and blushed brightly, this was unreal, this was amazing.

Are bodies melted into one with a passion that I didn't even know I had.

No more running, I finely made my dreams a reality.

The funny thing is I found out later that day that my little Shizu-chan was having the same problem with me invading his dream.

That's why we had went for a smoke the night before.

I guess it was are dreams that finely made us stop pretending we wanted one another.

I never thought I would love Shizuo more than I did, well dreams are nothing compared to the real thing.

* * *

**A/N) Just a one-shot, I hope you like it. I short of just put things together and had no idea where I was going with this.**

**Although I hope you like the fluff! Please leave me a review!**

**Ps- I know my spelling is shit and I don't need to be told so, thank you very much.**


End file.
